Party Central
by midna03
Summary: In a world of all male reapers, William refuses to partake in the 'parties' often hosted in the workplace. But when Ronald hosts a party just for him, maybe he'll have some fun after all. Grell X William, contains sexual content.
1. Overtime

**Hey guys! This is a fic I've been working on for some time, and I can finally post it! :D Its based of a headcanon of mine where reapers are an all male race, and it involves William x Grell. I hope you like it! ^^**

Even though there was no one there apart from him, William's office was far from empty. Towers of papers and various files were stacked everywhere, leaving him in a fortress of paperwork while he sat writing furiously. William was always puzzled at the amount of overtime he had to do, but normally it was because of how much Grell slacked off.

William winced when he heard another round of loud cheers from the room below his. It felt like his colleagues never did overtime, or at least didn't bother. But he didn't care either way; this was where he would rather be. There was a party going on in the room below his office, and the music was so loud William could hear it booming through his walls. He saw no point in joining in, he would find nothing but a bunch of drunk reapers making fools of themselves. Besides, there were no women.

Well, in truth that was an understatement. Female reapers didn't exist, only male, and that was the way it would stay as far as William could tell. This obviously caused some problems among reapers, but most simply accepted this and developed an interest in men instead. This was the majority, but William was part of the minority that resisted this idea. It wasn't that he found it immoral, he just thought it could give people the wrong impression and he had to keep up his reputation. This is why he didn't approve of parties, as normally they would be full of reapers who wanted to have intercourse with everyone in sight. William thought reapers should be able to control themselves. They were not demons, after all.

The peace in William's office was broken when the door slammed open, revealing Ronald. He wobbled slightly in the doorway, and shakily ran a hand through his blonde streaked hair. William rolled his eyes; he was obviously drunk.

"Hey, what you doin in here William?" Ronald slurred, as he tried to keep his balance, "Come join the party. It's a madhouse down there, lotsa fun."

William adjusted his glasses indignantly. "No thank you, I have work to do," he scowled, annoyed at the reaper's intrusion.

Ronald frowned, as if William refusing the offer wasn't a possibility. "You're too stuffy William!" Ronald pouted, stomping around like a toddler. "Why can't ya be more like Grell?"

The name obviously struck a nerve when Ronald saw William wince. Grell Sutcliff…William could live a happy man if it meant he never became like him.

He peered up from his work to glare at Ronald. " _He's_ down there? Well, I can't say I'm surprised." The reaper sighed and looked glumly at the towers of paperwork. "But he should be helping me. He got me into in this mess."

"Awh, don't be so cold," Ronald retorted, and William frowned at the comment. Just because he didn't throw himself at any man that passed by. Was dignity such a bad thing to possess?

William turned to Ronald, and was faced with the reaper still trying to keep himself from falling over. Maybe dignity was hard to come by.

"Anyway, what is Grell doing down there?" William asked, and with a slight blush quickly added "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Ronald gave a short laugh and stumbled towards the door. "Well, if you wanna have fun, come join us."

After William's office door closed shut, William gave another sigh. "Why me?" he groaned, getting back to his mountain of work.


	2. Invitation

William walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, not once faltering from his even stride. He was on his way to his office, as was his daily routine, and always arrived at the correct time. He was never early, never late.

As for Grell, well, he had no idea where he was. Frankly he didn't care, as long as it didn't disrupt his schedule. This time of day was one of the best for William. To him his office was like a sanctuary, where he could escape from the lunacy that was his fellow reapers. There were no distractions, and if it was just him and his work he felt at peace.

William opened the door to his office and stepped in. He surveyed the room, making sure everything was immaculate, and calmly set himself down into his chair. Yes, he was definitely at peace here.

But quickly the silence was broken, when Ronald opened the door and let himself in. William gave a groan and adjusted his glasses in annoyance.

"Can I help you?" William spoke dryly, and Ronald smiled dumbly, not registering the cynicism in the reaper's voice.

"Hey Will! I just wanted to say we're having another party tonight, in celebration of all the hard work you've done lately!" Ronald beamed excitedly.

There was a long silence, as William stared blankly at Ronald, unamused.

Ronald laughed nervously. "So it'd be great if you could come," he continued with a small smile.

William raised an eyebrow, and gazed down at the papers before him. "No thank you," he replied bluntly.

Ronald scratched behind his ear, his face reddening. "Are you sure? Everyone's gunna be there."

William let out a drawn out sigh and pinched his forehead. "I'll see if I can," he appeased, if it meant the reaper would leave him alone.

"Great!" Ronald grinned, "Oh by the way, I'm giving you an early present."

William looked up in confusion, as the reaper brought out a small card and handed it to him discreetly. When William looked at the card he reddened, making a disgusted noise as he crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket. Ronald giggled, and gave William a cheeky wink.

"You deserve it," he smirked, and left without another word.

When the day was done, William opened the door to his bedroom and ran a hand through his hair. Before he undressed he checked his pockets, and let out a grunt when he found the wrinkled up card that Ronald had gave him as a 'present'. He hastily walked over to his bin and threw the card inside, not wanting to look at it any longer. He lingered for a bit, and then sat down on the edge of his bed opposite the door. He tried to relax, but for some reason found himself unable to think straight. The thought of the despicable card circled in his mind, as he contemplated what exactly Ronald had meant by his present.

So what if he wasn't like the other reapers? It doesn't mean he's not happy with who he is, he just doesn't want to be like Grell. He snorted; that was the last thing he wanted to be. But that didn't mean he felt nothing.

William lowered his gaze to look at himself. He did find that his mind wondered more often lately, not towards anything in particular. But it was like his body was trying to get his attention.

William coughed uncomfortably when he realised he had been staring at himself for longer than usual. His fingers clenched at the sheets of his bed, when he felt his mind begin to wonder once again. His body definitely wanted something from him. He heard whispers in his mind, small voices that aimed to persuade him into doing something he didn't yet understand.

"You're alone and the bed is so comfortable. Just do what feels natural, you will be distracted from work otherwise."

William swallowed as the voices persisted. He began to realise what he craved, and the thought was daunting to him. But the more he thought, the more he couldn't resist the idea, and he convinced himself that if no one was around, he could only embarrass himself. He licked his lips in apprehension, and did what he felt was natural, slowly lowering a hand between his legs.

William breathed hotly as he made deep rubs up and down his crotch. He had no idea why he had decided to do this first, but found he was unable to stop. He could feel his body thanking him when intense pleasure began to build up from his lower half. His eyes began to close at the sensation, and he furrowed his brow to keep his concentration. He swallowed when he felt the place that he was rubbing began to rise, demanding more pleasure from him. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead whilst William contemplated his situation. With shaky breaths, William gave in and undid the button of his trousers, slowly pulling his zip down after. He gave a sigh of relief when he opened his pants, but refused to look at himself out of fear of what he had done. His area was aching, like nothing he had ever felt. William pondered his dilemma. He needed to look at himself, otherwise he would never get out of this mess. Hesitantly, William peered down to look at his lower half, and his eyes widened. He looked so sinful. He was unsure what was happening, or what he had to do to pacify the bewildering sight before him. William blinked, and after looking in shock at himself for a few more seconds he removed his gaze. His breath became heavy, and he couldn't help but have an urge to try and ease the aching feeling, even though he didn't know what would happen if he did.

For once, William acted irrationally. He grabbed himself roughly, flinching slightly at the foreign touch of his own skin. With his other hand he pinched the end of his length, earning himself an uncontrolled shout as he arched his back. Maybe he should start off slower. His breaths grew rapid while he stroked up and down, and he felt himself twitch and recoil as the pressure inside himself built. Undignified moans escaped from William's mouth and he began to lose control. He couldn't believe he was doing this, or that he could make himself feel so good. His legs trembled weakly as he spread them, allowing himself better access to his private area, and he began to rub his package sensually. William gave erotic moans as the pleasure became even more intense, and he could feel himself climbing to something that made him quicken his pace. He began thrusting without control, his body demanding more, and he grabbed himself hard when William suddenly felt white hot pleasure flood through him. He shouted when he reached a high like nothing he had ever felt, and trembled when it passed out of him. William's breathe steadied, but his mouth was still agape when he looked down and found he had released onto his suit.

Suddenly the door to William's room flew open, and Ronald burst in at lightning speed.

"William, one more thing, I-"

Ronald halted when he saw William on the bed, who was briefly thrown by the reapers entrance. Suddenly aware, William turn away in horror as fast as he could, knocking over the lamp next to his bed in the process. His hands shook intensely as he tried to button his trousers, half of himself facing the doorway, his heart racing.

"D-doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?!" William stuttered as his collected nature dissolved, a violent blush creeping across his face.

Ronald's mouth hung open, unsure of what just happened. An awkward silence passed between the two reapers, and William prayed that Ronald would just pretend he hadn't seen anything.

Ronald hesitated, a blush forming across his face when the reality had sunk in. He spoke like his mouth was falling off a cliff.

"I am…so sorry William, I just…I thought…you might…the party's at 8:00," Ronald blabbered lamely, and he rushed out the door before William could reply.


	3. Alcohol

The blaring speakers pulsated from room to room, so nowhere was safe from intoxicating party music. Although, with the moon casting a soothing light through the window, William's room was still a place of serenity. Everywhere else was bombarded with headache inducing lights, and chaotic displays of shouting, drinking and snogging.

William burst through the door to his room and slammed it shut. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, and went straight to the edge of his bed where he sat, his heart racing.

What on earth was that?! Never before had he seen reapers acting in such a disgusting way. It was less of a party and more of an orgy, and there was no way he was going to be associated with that. He'd left immediately, but not without having a few drinks to calm his nerves. At least he still had his dignity intact, and had not lowered himself to participate in what they called a 'party'.

He took another swig of the bottle he had taken from the main room. To be honest, he'd been drinking quite a bit. William didn't think he'd drunken this much before, and everything was spinning whilst he sat.

A blur entered the room, letting in the violent light of the hallway. Judging by the streak of blonde William could see, he guessed it was Ronald.

"Where'd ya go William?" the blur spoke, his speech once again slurred.

William frowned, a mix of emotions, and the alcohol, dulling his awareness. "I left. It was disgusting," he spat in the blur's direction.

William knew he had gone too far when the blur rushed forward, close enough so that he could make out that it was Ronald.

"Why can't you just cut loose for once William?!" he blurted, every word an icicle that melted through the reaper's mind.

How many times had he heard that? The words haunted him, teased him with the temptation to let himself have what everyone else indulged in. In William's cold eyes a flame burst into life. A deep desire he had kept hidden, for so long he had forgotten it was there. But now it had surfaced, and it couldn't be ignored.

Without a word William rose defiantly over to the bin. He grabbed the crumpled up card and stormed over to his phone, punching in the numbers.

Even whilst drunk, Ronald was thrown off. "Woah, what're ya doin William?" he said nervously.

William looked up, a foreign fire in his eyes as he gave a wicked smirk. "Having some fun," he leered sarcastically, and Ronald's jaw dropped. After a moment of shock, his open mouth slowly turned into a big smile.

"Woah woah woah! You're finally comin' alive William!" he laughed, banging his fist giddily on the bed. He quickly ran over and took a cheeky swig of William's bottle, then rushed to the door.

"Well, I'll leave ya to it. Have fun," he smirked with a wink, closing the door behind him.


	4. Mystery Man

The cold water washed over William's face, and made his mind a little clearer. He had arranged the escort without hesitation, and now he was in his private bathroom, waiting for whoever was to come. He hadn't specified, just asked for anyone who was available.

William stared at himself in the mirror above the sink. His reflection wobbled a bit, but he wasn't looking too bad. He stared deep into his own icy green eyes, seeing someone he barely recognised. He would come across as very inexperienced, which would be a blow to his pride, but he was ready for anything. Ronald was right, he needed to do this.

Grell Sutcliff sauntered down the hallway in his night attire, fixing up his makeup as he walked. He had just been told he had one more client for the night, and was a little peeved it had been on such late notice. But when he realised his client was in the higher up end of the rooms, this had put a spring in his step.

"A fancy room, I bet," Grell muttered excitedly to himself, being careful not to walk too fast and trip in his heels. In actuality, Grell's 'night attire' consisted of a scandalous red two piece, which was complimented by see-through silk fabric that hung loose from the clothing. He also had incorporated red rope into the ensemble, in case his man was interested in something more devilish.

Once Grell had reached the room he stopped to check it was the number written down for him. It was, so he carefully checked to see if the door was unlocked, as not to chip one of his long red nails. When he found he was free to enter, Grell giggled and sneaked into the room.

Grell was surprised at the quality of the room. It was much more posh than what he was used to, and he had to double check to see he was in the right room. He had never been down to this end before, he wasn't even allowed to know where William's room was. But seeing that this was definitely the right place, a devious smile spread across Grell's face.

"This is going to be a treat indeed," he thought cheekily, wondering what perks he could get from a client as high up as this.

Being as quiet as he could, Grell tiptoed over to the bed and crawled onto it seductively, taking his time to enjoy the anticipation.

William could feel himself starting to shake, and he took deep breaths to try and steady himself. Could he really do this? No, it was too late to have doubts. He took another swig of the bottle he brought with him, setting it down as gently as he could. He was quite drunk, but that was okay. That would help.

"Come on out, you naughty boy."

William's blood turned to ice so quickly it made him shiver. That voice…that devious voice, he could recognise it anywhere. It was coming from his room, so that must mean…Oh god no.

"Don't be shy, you don't want to leave me in suspense, do you?" Grell cooed seductively, twirling his scarlet hair between his fingers.

William's breath left him immediately, and he grasped at the sink whilst gasping for air. What has he done?! Of all the people it could've been…

When Grell didn't hear a reply, he raised an eyebrow whilst still smirking. "…Mysterious, are we? Don't worry, I'll wait."

Grell kicked off his heels, laid down in a seductive pose on the bed and waited patiently for his cryptic lover.

William had managed to prevent himself from hyperventilating, but he was still shaking violently. He cursed Ronald, and cursed alcohol, but he knew he could only blame himself. He raised his head to look in the mirror, disgusted at the pitiful site that looked back. He couldn't just wait in the bathroom like a coward, Grell would piece it together sooner or later. He may be a tart, but he wasn't stupid.

Doing his best to compose himself, which included taking a final swig of the bottle, William adjusted his glasses nervously, and stepped out of the bathroom.


	5. Lovers

"…William?"

Grell sat upright on the bed. The cheek in his voice had left him when faced with his boss, but he was too thrown to change anything else and simply stared wide eyed. William's face was emotionless, and he stood as steady as he could, ready to take whatever was thrown at him. There was a faint blush in his cheeks, but he maintained eye contact, putting aside his pride. A tense silence thickened the air, but soon a sly smile began to spread across Grell's face. William's façade shattered at the reaper's reaction, and his face twisted into blind anger.

"That's right, I gave in, are you happy!? Is everyone happy?!"

He kicked over the bin next to his bed furiously, letting the contents spill on the floor. He stood shaking for a moment, annoyed with himself for losing his cool. As the rage ebbed out of him he felt mentally drained, and collapsed on the edge of the bed facing away from Grell, his head in his hands.

Grell's mouth hung open in awe. He'd never seen William like this, and he wasn't sure what he could do. Guilt and sadness stabbed him at the thought he had made him this upset. Cautiously Grell crawled to the edge of the bed to William, who didn't move. He slowly brought his face closer to William's neck and gave him a tender kiss, causing him to tremble slightly. Grell placed a comforting hand on William's shoulder, and whispered lovingly into his ear.

"William darling, it's okay. It doesn't matter, tonight is about fun. Everyone needs to let go once in a while." He nuzzled the reaper playfully and gave a giggle. "Don't you wanna get your money's worth?"

William slowly looked up from out of his hands, his mind in an unfamiliar place. He shifted his gaze to look into Grell's eyes, who winked cheekily in response. But the reaper noticed the look he was giving him, and cautiously moved towards him to plant a kiss on his lips. William didn't move away, and instead embraced the kiss. Within seconds it had escalated so the two reapers were exploring each other's mouths, despite William being more hesitant. He soon felt a sensual hand running up his leg, and gave a sharp inhale as he pulled away from Grell. William blushed at how vulnerable he had become, and struggled to make eye contact with the reaper. But Grell simply ran his hand through his hair, and when the two locked eyes William was full of desire.

"You will tell no one what happens tonight," he said in a serious tone, but Grell could sense the excitement in his voice. He quickly grabbed his scythe from the side of his bed, and used it to lock the door with a satisfying click.

The two reapers were soon enclosed in a passionate embrace, running hands through each other's hair whilst they sat on the bed. Grell abruptly grabbed William's collar which caught him by surprise, allowing him to get onto his lap to straddle him. He let out a short gasp in surprise, and Grell smiled cheekily. He seductively leant towards William's ear, moving his hands gradually up William's form.

"Don't worry, I won't go easy on you because you're my boss," he whispered, undoing the buttons of William's shirt. Grell felt the reaper's chest pounding as he ripped off his shirt, and heard a bashful yelp in response. The red reaper giggled, and took off the top piece of his underwear, which he threw across the room. He leaned forward to battle with William's tongue again, letting his hands run down to undo the buttons of William's trousers. Grell could feel the reaper shaking beneath him, and almost wanted to ask if he was okay. But this thought was banished when he felt William push himself closer, allowing him to run his hands down Grell's chest. The reaper moaned, his patience beginning to wain as he fumbled to remove William's pants. When he had stripped William down to his underwear Grell smirked, and lowered a hand to touch his private area. He got another gasp, louder and more uncontrolled, which satisfied him greatly. The reaper realised his underwear had become tight, so he silently clutched William's arm to lead him further onto the bed. Grell faced away, but continued to look at William over his shoulder as he lowered his underwear. William's mouth slowly parted, his breath becoming short at the sight of Grell naked. He had to admit; he was a beautiful man.

When Grell saw William's reaction he smiled, biting his lip lustfully as he turned around to crawl up to the reaper. With one swift motion Grell grabbed the reaper's underwear and pulled it down, causing William to cry out in shock. Grell chuckled, and teasingly ran a hand up William's crotch before retreating to the edge of the bed to lay down erotically. He splayed himself wide, and beckoned the reaper over with his finger.

It was only then Grell realised he had made a mistake. He was so focussed on tearing off William's clothes he didn't actually see the reaction it warranted. William's mouth was still agape, but a deep blush had spread across his face and Grell could see he was visibly shaking. William appeared frozen, as if he was too stunned to move, but with shaky breaths he tried to speak as clearly as possible.

"I'm…not sure how…" he quivered, and flinched at how pathetic he sounded. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

Grell felt heartbroken when he saw how defeated he looked, his eyes darting downwards at himself and Grell in confusion. He crawled up to the reaper to caress his face, kissing him lightly on his blushed cheek.

"It's okay, darling," Grell consoled, "I'll take the lead."

Grell lowered the reaper down against the bed, and the two began kissing sensually. The feeling of their bodies pressing against one another was strange yet exhilarating to William, and he quickly felt himself grow hot. The heat ebbed of Grell as well, his body growing impatient as he embraced the handsome reaper. The reaper pulled away, leaving both men panting heavily.

"…I'm going to put it in okay?" Grell spoke softly, reaching behind him to grab a bottle he had brought along. He carefully squeezed out some of the liquid and rubbed it onto William, who moaned at his touch. He also applied some to himself, before positioning himself onto the reaper. William shuddered slightly, unsure of what was about to happen. Grell saw this and smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just enjoy," he breathed, and gently began to lower himself onto William.

The reaper gave a startled yelp at the sensation, and Grell moaned as he went further down. William's heart raced, his body getting more aroused with each sound Grell made. He couldn't help but moan himself, unable to contain how good it felt.

"Oh god…Grell," William whined, pulling at the reaper's long hair uncontrollably. This earned him an erotic shout, and it became too much to handle as William began to thrust into the reaper.

Grell moaned louder at the force of each thrust, not expecting William to be so forward. But he soon felt he couldn't contain himself either, and began to pound down with equal force. He gripped the sheets of William's bed, desperately trying to maintain his position, but he knew his body was going to give in soon. Grell grabbed himself and began rubbing, his body so warm he was afraid he might overheat. The passion that filled the air, the fact it was William…he'd never gotten this excited so quickly. Suddenly the climax overcame him as Grell released a stream onto William, calling his name repeatedly whilst still pounding onto him. William soon followed, reaching his high with a shout and clutching at Grell in his ecstasy. After a brief instant of tired panting, Grell collapsed onto William's chest and removed himself with a groan. The two reapers said nothing for a while as they laid against one another, exhausted but content.

William ran a hand through Grell's hair, catching him by surprise. "Thanks Grell," he whispered, genuine gratitude in his voice.

Grell felt a warm feeling in his heart, and he moved to rest alongside the reaper, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. "Anytime darling."


End file.
